Such a fluid line assembly is known from the publication DE 10 2011 000 920 A1. This is used to supply charge air to an internal combustion engine. The sound attenuation assembly is received in a receiving portion of a fluid conduit, wherein the receiving portion is formed through flared end regions of two fluid conduit portions as the above-mentioned piping components. In order to enable the introduction during installation of the fluid line assembly of the sound attenuation assembly into the receiving portion, which in the installed state is generally completely enclosed, the receiving portion is formed from at least two piping components.
The two fluid conduit portions are melted together in the receiving portion. During melting, however, the risk exists that melting residue may pass into the fluid conduit, be carried along by the charge air to be supplied during operation of the internal combustion engine and enter into the internal combustion engine, where it may lead in certain cases to operational disruptions. Similar problems could occur if the two fluid pipeline sections were joined together by gluing.